


Holding Hands

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: They're holding hands.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Holding Hands

The warm, heavy weight in the palm of her hand feels unfamiliar and still somehow forbidden. Years of caution, restraint, and military regulations have left their mark. Nervousness and desire tug at her heart and pull her in different directions. Her senses are in overdrive, aware of each point of contact, every barely detectable movement.

When his thumb skims her knuckles, her skin tingles, her knees tremble, and her stomach clenches. She hears the angels sing.

Never before has she felt like this.

Delirious with joy, she looks down and marvels. They’re holding hands.

Such a simple gesture.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
